


La Chute

by Versolite



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mycroft Holmes-centric, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, mystrade
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: [Traduction d'une autre fiction, Fallout par Iha, que vous pouvez retrouver juste ici : https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167768/chapters/35174810]Se passe un certain temps après La Chute du Reichenbach.Un incident majeur, une adresse familière et une faveur précipitent de nouveau Greg et John dans le monde de Mycroft. Peu importent le temps qui s'est passé et combien certaines choses semblaient impardonnables : tout change lorsque certaines choses se dévoilent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167768) by [lha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha). 



> Le délicieux angst qu'on lit à 1h du matin. Et qu'on relit. Et on décède. J'ai beaucoup aimé le travail d'Iha, et il me semblait assez accessible d'en faire une traduction, même si, étant ma première fic traduite, je ne suis probablement pas passée à côté de pas mal d'anglicisations ou d'un mauvais choix de vocabulaire. Puisque j'ai reçu l'autorisation de cette gracieuse personne de poster le résultat de mon "travail", voici. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à aller laisser des kudos sur sa fic si c'est le cas !   
> -  
> This delicious angst you read at 1AM. And that you read again. And you die. I really liked a lot Iha's work, and it seemed to me that I could be able to translate it in french, even if as my first translation it would probably have a lot of anglicization or poor choice of vocabulary. Since I've received the permission from this gracious person to post the result of my "work", here it is. I hope you will like it, and if so, don't hesitate to left kudos on their fic!

John avait vu les nouvelles, pendant qu’il déjeunait aux urgences, plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne fut donc pas surpris, au retour des opérations de l’après-midi, de trouver sur son téléphone un message vocal laissé par Greg.

« On a eu du neuf. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir ce soir, mais est-ce que vous pouvez m’appeler dès que vous recevrez ce message ? » 

John appuya sur l’option Rappeler pendant qu’il marchait dans la rue. Ce n’était pas inhabituel pour eux de devoir annuler ou modifier leurs rendez-vous à la dernière minute, mais d’habitude ils se contentaient d’envoyer un texto pour s’excuser.

\- Salut, dit-il quand il entendit Greg décrocher.

\- Salut, merci de me rappeler, répondit Greg d’un ton maîtrisé.

\- Pas de soucis. J’imagine que votre journée ne s’est pas pas passée comme prévue.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

\- J’imagine que c’est l’explosion de gaz à Bloomsbury. C’est grave ?

Les nouvelles qu’il avait vues à la pause déjeuner avaient été évasives, mais il en avait compris que malgré les dégâts, le nombre de victimes n’était pas trop élevé.

\- C’est… (John sentait que Greg marchait, et entendit une porte se fermer avec un bruit étouffé) Ce n’était pas le gaz, John.

\- Oh.

Ce fut tout ce que John put dire.

\- C’était… c’était une tentative d’assassinat (Greg se tut un instant avant de reprendre :) Quelqu’un a tiré un missile chez une de nos connaissances.

\- Une de nos connaissances ? Qui vit là-bas, parmi les gens qu’on conn…

Il se crispa lorsqu’il comprit. Il se préparait déjà à la vague bouillonnante de colère qui le submergerait à la simple mention de l’aîné Holmes. Il semblait que le temps ait bel et bien changé les choses, cela dit, puisqu’au lieu d’un ras-de-marée, son sentiment fut plus proche d’une ondulation. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu’il n’avait pas vu ni parlé à Mycroft Holmes, et même s’il n’avait aucune envie d’y changer quoi que ce soit, quelque chose en lui espérait que l’homme n’ait pas été chez lui.

\- Est-ce que… ? Est-ce qu’il… ?

\- Il a été bloqué pendant plusieurs heures mais il s’en est sorti en un seul morceau. Anthea était avec lui quand c’est arrivé… On pense qu’elle était techniquement morte quelques minutes après que ce soit arrivé.

\- Techniquement ? demanda John, regardant des deux côtés avant de se frayer un passage sur la route chargée.

\- Ceux de la réanimation étaient encore en maintenance quand la brigade des pompiers est intervenue.

\- Bordel, soupira John.

Il se pinça nerveusement le nez. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer le connard prétentieux et incapable d’admettre sa défaite.

\- Écoutez, je sais que vous deux…

Greg hésita, et John l’entendit prendre une profonde inspiration :

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez venir ?

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s’enquit John après une pause.

\- Je… Ils voulaient l’admettre, mais il était pas de cet avis.

\- Greg…

\- Il répétait qu’il devait retourner au bureau, John. (La voix de l’autre homme devint un murmure) Je ne pouvais pas le laisser.

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Une de ses laquais a apporté un costume, un ordinateur et un téléphone à l’hôpital, mais ils les ont laissé à l’accueil. Je sais pas, John… mais j’ai pas l’impression que monsieur et madame Holmes aient bien appris à leurs enfants comment se faire des amis.

John ne trouva rien à y répliquer. Aucun des frères n’étaient, ou n’avaient été très doués en matière de relations sociales.

\- Il n’est pas en état de rester seul, John.

\- Si ça vous inquiétait tant que ça, ils auraient sans doute dû le garder en observation.

\- Il n’y avait pas le choix, il devait partir d’une façon ou d’une autre.

\- Il y a toujours les sédations et les recommandations.

\- John, je sais qu’il…

\- C’est bon, du calme, je vais prendre le métro. Je serai là d’ici moins d’une heure. Vous avez besoin que j’apporte quelque chose ?

\- Des plats à emporter ?

\- Ça marche. À plus tard.

\- D’accord. Merci.

John raccrocha sur le bord du trottoir, laissant le flot du trafic se poursuivre tandis qu’il rassemblait ses pensées. Après un moment, il retourna à la clinique pour prendre le sac contenant son matériel médical. Juste au cas où.


	2. Chapter 2

Le métro était bondé, mais malgré ça il ne fallut pas plus d’une heure à John pour arriver et sonner à l’interrupteur de l’appartement de Greg. Son sac médical glissait de son épaule, et il posa un instant le sac de nourriture indienne qu’il avait pris en chemin pour redresser la lanière. Tandis qu’il était dans le métro, ou qu’il attendait sa commande au restaurant, il n’avait pas pu poser le regard où que ce soit sans tomber sur des flashs d’information avec une photo de l’explosion du Bloomsbury. John ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que le fait qu’il y ait eu des survivants relevait du miracle. Mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser submerger, craignant de montrer plus de sympathie que nécessaire envers Mycroft Holmes.

\- Super, l’accueillit Greg, reculant en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser entrer.

Il avait l’air épuisé et stressé.

\- Désolé, il y avait du monde.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Merci, ajouta-t-il en prenant le sac de nourriture. La théière est en train de bouillir, justement.

\- Hm, ce serait pas de refus, dit John, en le suivant dans le salon.

L’appartement n’était pas particulièrement spacieux, mais ça allait bien à Greg, et il semblait toujours y avoir été à son aise. Alors qu’il allait vers la cuisine, de l’autre côté de la pièce, Greg jeta un œil du côté du sofa et John suivit son regard.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu Mycroft Holmes qu’il avait oublié qu’un homme pouvait se tenir aussi droit, en particulier sur un canapé. Toutefois, l’homme assis à l’une des extrémités du sofa, entouré de papiers et ayant sur ses genoux un ordinateur posé en équilibre n’était pas celui dont il se rappelait.

\- Je suis désolé, John, dit Mycroft après un temps, ses yeux ne lâchant pas l’écran tandis que ses doigts continuaient de pianoter sur le clavier. Je n’ai pas envie de me montrer malpoli, mais il faut que je continue.

John n’était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu’il entendait par « continuer », mais il écrivait dans une langue étrangère, ses touches produisant des caractères qui ne lui étaient pas familiers, et que le docteur supposait être russes. Pour John, qui utilisait toujours la bonne vieille méthode de tâtonner avec deux doigts sur le clavier, la façon dont l’autre homme écrivait en alphabet cyrillique à partir d’un clavier AZERTY relevait d’une compétence supplémentaire parmi la liste de celles des Holmes.

Le sentiment douloureux et maintenant familier qu’il ressentait dès que le nom de Sherlock lui venait à l’esprit lui enserra la poitrine, mais il avait appris à réprimer les souvenirs qui venaient avec. Ce n’était pas l’homme dont il se rappelait, cela dit. Pas celui qui l’avait enlevé et s’était servi de Sherlock comme d’un appât. John n’était même pas sûr qu’il s’agissait de l’homme ayant commis la pire trahison envisageable envers son frère. Les changements physiques étaient évidents, et pas tous simplement causés par les événements de la journée : un air usé et fatigué remplaçait son expression suffisante habituelle, et il semblait plus vieux que l’écart de deux ans supposait. Plus vieux encore, en fait ; il montrait tous les signes d’une personne qui ne fonctionnait encore que parce qu’elle ne s’était pas autorisé à arrêter. John se nota de trouver plus tard qui avait pu négliger les traitements élémentaires qui auraient dû lui être prodigués à l’hôpital. Il n’y avait aucune raison valable pour que cet homme ait été autorisé à quitter le service d’urgences. 

Il était clair qu’il ne s’était pas changé, n’avait pas pris le nouveau costume qu’on lui avait laissé, et avait dû laisser sa veste quelque part. Il portait un simple gilet, et une chemise dont le col était ouvert sur son cou et les manches tachées de sang retroussées jusqu’aux coudes. Il n’y avait pas besoin d’être Sherlock pour voir la poussière sur les genoux de son pantalon, et les bouts éraflés de ses chaussures de cuir faites mains, autant de signes du temps qu’il avait passé à genoux par terre, en train d’essayer de réanimer quelqu’un.

\- Eet voilà, dit Greg, réapparaissant en portant trois tasses.

\- Merci.

Le policier lui jeta un regard éloquent tandis qu’il échangeait la tasse toujours pleine et sans doute froide, posée sur la table basse à côté de Mycroft, avec la nouvelle.

\- J’ai mis les plats au micro-ondes.

John acquiesça tandis que Greg s’asseyait sur une chaise. Il s’installa quant à lui sur l’autre extrémité, laissée libre, du canapé. Le silence s’allongea, le seul bruit étant celui des touches du clavier jusqu’à ce que, de façon anormalement sonore, un téléphone vibre sur la table basse. Mycroft se figea, ses doigts tremblants, avant de prendre le téléphone.

\- Oui ? dit-il, se raclant la gorge. Oui, bien sûr, monsieur.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause avant qu’il se remette à parler, cette fois dans un genre de langue arabique. John se leva et fit signe à Greg de le suivre dans la cuisine.

\- Il est comme ça depuis que… depuis qu’ils l’ont sorti, murmura-t-il lorsqu’ils furent aussi loin qu’ils le pouvaient. Je veux dire… Merde, John ! Elle était… C’était un vrai bordel… J’ai fait de la réanimation pendant dix minutes, grand maximum, et ça m’a presque détruit.

\- Expliquez-moi ce qu’il s’est passé depuis le début, dit calmement John.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand les nouvelles avaient frappé le commissariat, Greg avait senti un poids dans son estomac. Il n’y avait aucun détail sur la personne à laquelle appartenait la maison, mais il avait reconnu la rue, et il avait presque immédiatement deviné que ce n’était pas un accident, et qui avait été la cible. Il s’était rendu sur la scène sans savoir ce qu’il allait y trouver ou s’il saurait se rendre utile, mais une partie de son esprit lui rappelait qu’il n’avait pas été là pour Sherlock quand il aurait dû l’être. 

Après le suicide, John lui avait dit, ses yeux brillant de larmes et de colère, que tout avait été de la faute de Mycroft, mais même si Greg l’avait rassuré, il savait parfaitement que rien n’était aussi simple.

Il avait été là plus longtemps que John, avait été témoin de l’enfer dans lequel Sherlock avait plongé son frère avec les drogues, les disparitions et son comportement de plus en plus irrationnel. Il avait été témoin des moments où le masque de Mycroft s’était fissuré, où le rejet constant de ses tentatives de le secourir avait percé son bouclier de logique et d’impeccable réserve anglaise. C’étaient là les soirs où ils partageaient des verres devant la cheminée du bureau de l’autre homme. Le bureau de la maison qu’on venait de faire sauter. 

Quand Greg était sorti de son véhicule, avait montré son badge et s’était glissé sous la bande marquant la scène, tout s’était déroulé comme dans un rêve. C’est le son du verre craquant sous ses pieds qui l’avait ramené à la réalité. Il y avait des éclats partout : de la pierre et du bois éparpillés sur les pavés, de la poussière pesant dans l’atmosphère. C’était comme un champ de bataille. Du personnel des services d’urgences venant de partout l’entourait, et il voyait ce qui semblait être un groupe comprenant des officiers de la branche terroriste remonter les barrières.

C’était un protocole courant que tout le monde laisse place à la brigade de pompiers et aux démineurs jusqu’à ce que la scène de crime soit déclarée sûre. On avait reçu la confirmation qu’il y avait une personne voire plusieurs dans le bâtiment au moment de l’incident, ainsi la stabilisation des débris et la récupération des victimes devait être leur priorité. Pour ce qui était de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer, ça serait du ressort de la branche terroriste, voire du Mi5. Tout ça ne voulait pas dire que les instincts de Greg ne se rappelaient pas à lui. 

À ce moment-là, des policiers en uniformes s’occupaient d’évacuer le reste des bâtiments dans la rue. Greg se renseigna auprès du point de contrôle, qui lui attribua une radio branchée sur les fréquences d’urgence. Il se mit à aider là où il le pouvait.

Plus d’une heure après qu’il soit arrivé, il avait lissé les plumes hérissées de plusieurs propriétaires bien nantis venant d’être dépossédés, se retenant de les tuer au passage. Retournant du côté de la barrière sur la route, il fut heureux de voir un visage familier parmi les uniformes :

\- Tu connais le gars qui vit ici ? lui demanda Simon après leurs politesses habituelles.

Quand Greg avait rejoint les forces de l'ordre, le sergent l’avait pris sous son aile et empêché de se ridiculiser jusqu’à ce qu’il apprenne à se débrouiller seul.

\- Ouais. Pas tant que ça, mais j’ai travaillé avec son frère.

\- Je me disais bien que j’avais entendu le nom Holmes dans les parages – je me suis pas rendu compte que c’était un de ces Holmes, cela dit.

\- Le même.

\- Eh bien... dit l’autre homme.

Il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne traînait dans les parages, avant de se pencher vers lui pour ajouter plus bas :   
\- J’ai l’impression que celui-là s’est fait des ennemis. Les élites parlent d’armes très dangereuses.

Greg ne fut pas surpris, pas plus que de voir Simon informé ; même sans son uniforme, le vieil homme restait aussi affûté qu’une lame.

L’histoire de la fuite de gaz aurait sans doute mis de l’eau au moulin du public, mais la façon dont les unités d’élite traînaient du côté d’une des maisons d’en face faisait soupçonner à Greg qu’elle était impliquée, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Le Détective Inspecteur était surpris de ne voir aucune voiture aux vitres teintées et aucun chauffeur-garde du corps dans les parages, sachant que Mycroft était un de ceux présents dans l’immeuble quand c’était arrivé. Greg aurait pu penser que la situation de l’autre homme avait changé, s’il n’y avait pas eu ce fait dérangeant qu’on venait de tirer un missile de rang inférieur dans sa maison.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit les ondes de la radio s’animer

\- On est rentrés, on a établi un contact, déclara un des pompiers depuis ce que Greg présumait être l’intérieur du bâtiment. La structure est relativement stable mais on va avoir besoin d’une assistance médicale. On a trouvé deux victimes, une d’elles au sol sans pouls ni respiration. On a tenté une réanimation par voie artificielle et un massage cardiaque mais il n’y a pas eu de signe de vie depuis l’incident.

\- On vous envoie le médecin et des ambulanciers, répondit l’unité de contrôle, de façon plus articulée.

Greg regarda un homme en gilet fluorescent suivre un autre pompier à travers les décombres, deux ambulanciers vêtus d'un vert familier sur leurs pas, portant une civière. Il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas prié, mais c’est ce qu’il fit à ce moment-là.


	4. Chapter 4

Une échauffourée opposant des membres trop curieux de la foule amoncelée provoqua une distraction temporaire, et ce fut purement par chance que Greg regardait dans la bonne direction au moment où Mycroft sortit des décombres. Un pompier et un ambulancier l’entouraient, chacun sur un côté, et bien que le policier ne voyait aucun signe de dégâts physiques, il était clair qu’ils étaient les seules choses lui permettant de tenir debout. Ils le guidèrent vers une des ambulances, mais il avait l’air de vouloir se dégager. Greg se dirigea vers eux, incertain de l’accueil qu’on allait lui réserver mais songeant qu’une figure familière ne ferait pas de mal.

\- … vais bien. Vraiment, vous feriez beaucoup mieux de vous focaliser sur mon assistante.

Il était évident que Mycroft tentait de protester, mais il aurait été plus convaincant s’il ne tremblait pas comme une feuille et n’haletait pas à la recherche de son souffle.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, on s’occupe d’elle, dit l’ambulancier, essayant manifestement de le rassurer.

\- Son état est critique, tout ce que j’ai est un genou éraflé.

\- Laissez-les faire leur travail, Mycroft, gronda Greg en approchant.

Le plus jeune le regarda, depuis l’arrière de l’ambulance où on l’avait assis, et son regard sembla le traverser jusqu’à ce que ses yeux se focalisent sur lui 

\- Détective Inspecteur Lestrade, commença-t-il, seulement pour finir par marmonner, incapable de trouver ses mots

\- Je dois dire que je suis content de vous voir, dit Greg tandis qu’il cherchait un interrupteur, sans succès. Vous nous avez flanqué une sacrée frousse.

\- Je vais bien, je vous assure, continua Mycroft, sa poitrine se soulevant et s’abaissant de façon irrégulière. Mais A… Anthea… On venait de rentrer ce matin…

Il divagua de nouveau. L’ambulancier en profita pour mettre une couverture sur ses épaules et glisser un brassard de tensiomètre autour de son bras, jetant un regard approbateur à Greg.

Le policier cherchait à trouver des mots pour le rassurer quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir un autre ambulancier et quelques pompiers se frayer lentement un passage à travers les décombres. Ils portaient un brancard, et Greg pouvait seulement imaginer à quel point se faufiler dans les débris avait pu être difficile. Ses pensées dérivèrent quand Mycroft se leva, l’air de vouloir se diriger vers la civière jusqu’à ce que, au moment où Greg réalisa ce qu’il se passait, il s’immobilise de nouveau.

Il n’était pas sûr de ce qui, entre le fait que le docteur marchait doucement derrière eux, ses yeux au sol, ou la couverture posée sur son visage, lui avait fait comprendre, mais les choses étaient claires. Il entendit une inspiration presque choquée venant de l’homme près de lui, et il vit une expression dévastée passer sur son visage avant que ses genoux se dérobent. Greg et l’ambulancier le rattrapèrent et il sembla se remettre sur ses jambes, son visage dépourvu de la moindre émotion.

\- On va vous faire rentrer, d’accord ? suggéra délicatement l’ambulancier, saisissant le regard de Greg. Histoire que vous soyiez mieux installé, et réchauffé.

Pendant une seconde, Mycroft sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il ne fit que déglutir, cligner lentement des yeux et acquiescer. Il fallut que les deux autres hommes l’aident à se relever et à rentrer dans l’ambulance, mais il s’assit discrètement sur un des sièges pliables et laissa l’ambulancier faire ce qu’il voulait.

\- Je m’appelle Tony, précisa ce dernier en revenant à Greg, tandis qu’il travaillait.

\- Greg, répliqua-t-il immédiatement, s’efforçant de ne pas être dans son passage.

\- Ok, monsieur Holmes ? dit Tony, s’adressant à son patient dont il ne reçut qu’un hochement de tête, lèvres serrées. Greg, vous venez avec nous ?

\- Ouais, je vais faire ça, dit Greg, jetant un œil à Mycroft qui ne paraissait pas écouter la conversation.

\- Ce serait bien, dit Tony. Peut-être que Greg peut contacter quelqu’un pour vous, monsieur Holmes ?

\- Mon bureau aura sans doute été prévenu, c’est tout ce qui est nécessaire.

Les intonations de Mycroft étaient éteintes, et bien que Tony ne semblait pas convaincu, il n’insista pas.

\- Bon, dit l’autre ambulancier, approchant (Greg pouvait voir derrière lui le corps d’Anthea être embarqué dans un des autres véhicules). Prêts à partir ?

\- Oui, je crois, répondit Tony, avant de regarder par-dessus leurs deux têtes.

Son partenaire jeta un œil derrière eux pour voir quelques officiers de la brigade terroriste entrer dans le bâtiment, avant de revenir à Tony, qui secoua la tête. L’autre homme opina en réponse, avant de se détourner, remettant tout ça à plus tard.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il, faisant un signe vers l’autre siège à Greg.

Il ferma ensuite les portes et s'installa en face d'eux, sur le bord d'une civière. Le trajet fut court, essentiellement passé dans le silence. Quand ils arrivèrent, Mycroft répéta qu’il pouvait tenir sur ses jambes. Un infirmier les conduisit donc immédiatement vers un box et ordonna au patient de s’asseoir sur le lit, précisant qu’un docteur arriverait bientôt. Greg regarda Mycroft s’asseoir sur le bord du chariot, son silence et son absence totale d’expression faciale devenant de plus en plus déconcertants à chaque minute.


	5. Chapter 5

Que ce soit à cause de l’éclairage fluorescent ou simplement son propre choc, Greg se surprenait à présent à regarder attentivement l’autre homme. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand, mais à un moment, l’homme d’ordinaire impeccablement vêtu avait perdu sa veste de smoking, et le reste de ses vêtements étaient couverts de sueur, de poussière et de sang, une bonne partie de ce dernier ne paraissant pas être le sien. Assis sur le bord du lit, le dos de Mycroft était droit comme un i, et ses chevilles délicatement croisées pendaient dans le vide tandis que son regard restait fermement focalisé sur ses mains jointes. L’extrême juxtaposition lui rappelait un autre des frères Holmes, qui explorait toujours les limites des interactions sociales, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Quand un docteur poussa le rideau, Greg prit congé, espérant lui offrir au moins un peu d’intimité 

\- Je vais juste vérifier que tout va bien au département, dit-il.

Il regarda le docteur, puisqu’il ne recevait aucune réponse :

\- Je serai dehors.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur son patient :

\- Bien, monsieur Holmes, on va vous examiner, d’accord ?

Tandis qu’il parlait à Donovan, elle se montra plus curieuse envers ce qui était en train de se dérouler qu’envers les formalités administratives qu’il avait laissées sur son bureau. Il prit ça pour le signe qu’il ne manquait pas là-bas, et après avoir vérifié sa montre, il décida de se montrer impulsif :

\- Sally, je vais prendre mon après-midi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je peux le faire.

\- Irritable, le taquina-t-elle. Vous avez croisé un vieil ami sur la scène du crime ?

\- Plus ou moins, dit-il avec un rictus, sachant qu’elle en tirerait ce qui lui plairait de toute façon.

\- Eh bien, passez un bon week-end, dans ce cas. On essaiera de ne pas vous appeler.

\- Voilà, faites ça.

Quand il revint à la salle d’attente, il remarqua deux officiers de la brigade terroriste qui étaient sans doute prêts à parler à Mycroft dès l’instant où il serait déclaré en état. Il leur adressa un hochement de tête mais n’alla pas les voir. 

Il y avait au bureau d’accueil une femme vêtue d’une tenue de travail, et qui semblait avoir une conversation sèche avec la réceptionniste, qui finit par se lever pour prendre un sac d’affaires et la mallette de l’ordinateur qu’elle lui tendait. La femme tourna abruptement ses talons probablement chers payés et quitta la pièce, penchée sur son blackberry dont elle tapait les touches avec assurance.

\- Bonjour, dit-il, approchant de l’accueil. Est-ce que ces affaires sont pour monsieur Holmes ?

\- Je peux vous demander votre nom, monsieur ?

\- Détective inspecteur Gregory Lestrade, dit-il en sortant son badge pour la laisser l’examiner.

\- Très bien. Mais vous pouvez dire à votre collègue qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’être aussi grossière.

\- Je suis désolé, je m’assurerai que ce soit transmis, dit-il en prenant les affaires. Merci pour votre aide.

Il s’assit sur une chaise en plastique, mais n’eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de voir le rideau s’écarter, laissant place au docteur qui lui faisait signe de les rejoindre.

\- Vous êtes un ami de monsieur Holmes ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça plutôt que de partir sur un autre débat sur les connaissances et les amis.

\- Eh bien, avec un peu de chance vous allez pouvoir le raisonner, dans ce cas.

\- Est-ce que vous faites le difficile, Mycroft ?

\- Pas du tout.

Quoi qui soit arrivé, il semblait que l’examen lui avait au moins remis les idées en place.

\- J’essaye seulement de faire économiser son argent au NHS, ajouta-t-il.

Son visage était toujours un masque inexpressif, et il avait l’air de se sentir à peine mieux que plus tôt, mais du moins, pensa Greg, formulait-il des phrases cohérentes.

\- J’aimerais mettre monsieur Holmes en examen, intervint le docteur.

\- Après que vous ayez confirmé que je ne souffrais pas de dommages sur le long terme.

\- Mais vous avez traversé une épreuve particulièrement stressante, et vous…

\- Je sais très bien gérer les situations de stress, docteur Clarkson, dit calmement Mycroft, et plus d’une affaire urgente m’attendent à mon bureau.

Greg dut se reprendre à deux fois pour saisir ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il pouvait comprendre qu’on ne veuille pas passer plus de temps à l’hôpital que ce qui était strictement nécessaire, mais l’idée que cet homme s’apprêtait à sortir et retourner directement au travail était le comble du ridicule.

\- Maintenant, si vous pouviez être assez aimable pour vous occuper des formalités administratives, de façon à ce que je puisse vous libérer de vos responsabilités, je me hâterais de quitter ce lit.

Il parlait presque comme l’ancien Mycroft, si ce n’était son ton sans émotion. Le docteur regarda Greg, haussant les épaules avec frustration, avant de prendre congé.

\- Est-ce pour moi, inspecteur ?

\- Ah, oui, bien sûr, marmonna Greg en lui tendant les sacs. Écoutez…

\- Merci, inspecteur. Pouvez-vous me laisser un instant le temps de me changer ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Avant qu’il puisse partir, les unités d’élite s’invitèrent dans la chambre :

\- Est-ce qu’on peut vous parler un instant, monsieur ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Mycroft d’une voix absente.

Un des policiers montra la porte de la salle à Greg. Il s’écarta du rideau, davantage parce qu’il avait besoin d’espace plutôt que par peur de se montrer indiscret. En errant du côté de la salle d’attente, il trouva le docteur Clarkson en train de remplir des papiers.

\- Ce n’est pas un patient facile, votre ami, hein ?

\- Pas exactement, opina Greg.

Elle s’arrêta d’écrire, son stylo toujours posé sur la page, avant de le regarder :

\- Ça va finir par le heurter à un moment ou un autre, vous savez. J’ai entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé avec sa collègue, combien de temps il a passé à essayer de la ranimer… émotionnellement, physiquement…

\- Oui, je sais…

\- Dans ce cas, rendez-moi service, rendez- _lui_ service. Ramenez-le chez vous, donnez-lui du thé sucré, et préparez-vous à le rattraper quand il tombera.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Je l’ai retrouvé cinq minutes plus tard, dehors, toujours avec les mêmes vêtements. Il était au téléphone et essayait d’appeler un taxi, acheva Greg en soupirant.

John le regarda finir sa tasse avant de la poser sur le côté. Il essayait encore d’établir ce qu’il ressentait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment du dégoût et du mépris

Le murmure silencieux venant de la voix de l’autre homme, depuis l’autre salle, s’arrêta soudain, et ils entendirent le lourd choc d’un téléphone heurtant négligemment une table. Il jeta un œil à Greg avant de se diriger vers le salon : l’ordinateur était ouvert sur la table, le téléphone abandonné à côté, tandis que Mycroft était penché en avant, ses poings crispés reposant contre ses paupières. John le voyait trembler, et après une seconde d’hésitation, il traversa la pièce pour s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il resta là un instant, laissant l’autre homme s’habituer à sa présence, avant de s’avancer pour fermer l’ordinateur et, ramassant le portable, de l’éteindre.

\- Que… ?

\- Il est temps d’arrêter, dit doucement John.

\- Non… J’ai… J'ai des choses à faire...

Mycroft semblait presque paniqué, à présent.

\- La seule chose que vous avez à faire, c’est d'arrêter.

Ses intonations étaient celles qu’il avait le plus souvent utilisé sur le champ de bataille qu'ailleurs ; calmes mais fermes, le parfait mélange entre le ton de l’officier commandant et celui du soignant. Le regard de Mycroft erra plusieurs fois entre l’ordinateur clos et le téléphone que tenait John, avant qu’il le regarde dans les yeux. Au moment où John pensait qu’il allait parler, ils entendirent qu’on frappait à la porte de façon décidée.

Greg traversa la salle, arriva à l’entrée et ouvrit la porte :

\- Je dois parler à monsieur Holmes, dit une voix de femme, ferme.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, rétorqua Greg sur le même ton.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre permission, inspecteur.

Elle essaya de le dépasser, mais Greg lui bloqua le passage avec son bras.

\- Vous n’aviez pas besoin de lui parler, plus tôt, à l’hôpital.

\- L’ordinateur était programmé pour être décrypté. Ces dossiers-là sont confidentiels.

John vit Greg examiner un instant la femme avant de s’écarter pour la laisser passer. Il la vit entrer dans la pièce et décida d’instinct que ce n’était pas une fan.

\- John Watson, dit-il, se levant et tendant la main.

\- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle, fixant la main sans faire le geste de la serrer. Vous pouvez m’appeler Anthea.

\- Sérieusement ? s’ébahit Greg, rentrant à sa suite.

\- C’est une tradition, répliqua-t-elle en souriant froidement. N’est-ce pas monsieur Holmes ?

\- A… Anthea, c’est-à-dire, la Anthea que vous connaissiez n’était pas… ce n’était pas la première Anthea.

John adressa un regard en coin à Mycroft et vit qu’il s’apprêtait à tomber un instant avant que ça n’arrive. Le médecin ramena sa forme affaissée sur le canapé, plaçant sa tête entre ses jambes de sorte de le garder conscient.

\- Respirez, lui enjoint-il doucement.

Il parvint à saisir son poignet squelettique et commença à compter silencieusement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que le cœur de Mycroft battait la chamade, le fil de son pouls faible sous ses doigts, mais ce n’était pas surprenant étant donné les circonstances.

\- Eh bien, quel que soit votre nom, vous feriez mieux de partir. Mycroft n’est pas en état de faire votre sale boulot ce soir, dit Greg.

John pouvait le voir se redresser, l’air plus grand, et faire ressortir les muscles de ses épaules.

\- Le travail de monsieur Holmes ne s’applique pas au « sale boulot », mais il a des… talents, qui sont un atout pour la nation.

\- Eh bien il n’est pas vraiment susceptible de faire son atout ce soir, n’est-ce pas ? Alors vous pouvez vous retirer.

C’était à présent au policier expérimenté et londonien qu’elle avait affaire. 

\- Et vous pouvez prendre votre temps avant de le recontacter, renchérit John. On n’a qu’à se dire à lundi de dans deux semaines.

La nouvelle Anthea les regardait l’un et l’autre, d’un air calculateur.

\- Je reviendrai demain matin à neuf heures, et il serait dans votre intérêt que monsieur Holmes soit à même de se dépêcher et de poursuivre son programme à ce moment-là.

Cela dit, elle tourna de ses talons inhabituellement hauts et s’en fut. John et Greg échangèrent un regard incrédule tandis que la porte se fermait derrière elle.

\- Je… je suis désolé, marmonna Mycroft d’entre ses genoux, se décalant pour essayer de se rasseoir.

John l’aida doucement avant de s’appuyer au dossier.

\- Elle a toujours été difficile, ajouta-t-il, légèrement essoufflé, mais j’ai l’impression que sa récente promotion l’a rendue insupportable.

\- Insupportable, c’est le mot, murmura Greg, fermant la porte à clé et y mettant la chaîne.

\- On en reparlera un autre jour, intervint John. Pour l’instant, il faut qu’on vous mette au lit avant que vous ne tombiez dans les pommes, Mycroft.

\- Ce n’est vraiment pas…

\- C’est ce qui va se passer, que vous le voulez ou non.

\- Ouais, comme il dit, vieux.

\- Greg, est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez…

\- Le lit est déjà fait, et j’ai trouvé quelques pantalons de pyjama et un T-shirt qui pourrait passer. Est-ce que je relance un thé ?

\- S’il vous plaît, répondit John.

L’autre homme tourna les talons et retourna à la cuisine.

\- Bon, on va s’occuper de ça, et une fois que ce sera fait j’aimerais vous examiner rapidement.

Ce n’était pas vraiment une question et John n’attendit pas d’avoir une réponse avant d’aller ramasser le sac où il l’avait laissé quand il était arrivé. Il le jeta par-dessus son épaule et retourna au canapé, pour précautionneusement aider Mycroft à se relever.


End file.
